


Here for You

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is NOT a continuation of The Little Pink Box. This is a stand alone piece.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for You

Sherlock was finding it hard to get out of bed. He wasn’t particularly hunger. He had finished a case yesterday and Molly had made him a big dinner. She had also had a hard time getting moving that morning. He had watched as she checked the clock four times over a twenty minute period before heaving a sigh and dragging herself out of bed. She spent a long time in the shower and simply threw her wet hair up before grabbing an apple and hurrying out the door to Bart’s. 

 

It was midafternoon by the time Sherlock got out of bed. He dressed in a loose set of sleep wear and wandered out into the living room. He sat in his chair placing his bare feet on the edge of the seat, knees pulled up under his chin, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared at John’s old chair. 

 

Molly was relieved to be home. It had been a long day, yet she had only worked a half shift. She unwound the scarf from around her neck and trudged her way up the stairs. There was no noise coming from their flat as she opened the door.

 

Sherlock lifted his head as his wife came through the door. He settled his chin back on his knees. Molly hung her coat and scarf on the hook and closed the door, softly.

 

She made her way over to Sherlock and climbed over the arm of the chair and wrapped herself around his back, molding her body to his. She slid her arms under his and around his chest. She rubbed her nose into his hair, breathing in his scent. He could feel the tears rolling off her face, dampening his hair. 

 

"Today was the day." He had to say it aloud. "We could have brought him today." 

 

"I know." She replied softly back. "He would have been beautiful."

 

"He would have." Sherlock grabbed on to Molly’s hands and squeezed. Her quiet crying turned into sobs as her tears soaked the back of Sherlock’s shirt. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her around in front of him, cradling her in his lap. 

 

"What did I do wrong?" She asked in broken sobs against his chest. 

 

"Nothing." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. "It wasn’t your fault."

 

"I feel like it was." She took a steadying breath and wiped her eyes, but the tears never stopped. 

 

"You know it wasn’t." He stuck to simple responses, afraid that his scientific ideas would make it worse. 

 

"I was at five months. I assumed everything was fine." He just nodded his head; they had had this conversation numerous times. "How did the doctor have no answers for us?" She wiped at her nose and he handed her a tissue from beside the chair. 

 

Sherlock had thought long and hard about this question. She had asked it so many times in the last four months. He never answered, but he wanted to. 

 

"Some things cannot be explained." He rested his cheek against her soft hair and wiped away the tears that were still streaming down her face. "But I am always here for you, you know that?" 

 

Molly didn’t say anything, just nodded her head. She took another deep breath and leaned up to place a small kiss on Sherlock’s lips. His hands cupped her face. 

 

"I am always here for you too." She whispered, his face in her hands, her face in his, their silent tears mingling on their fingers as they faced the grief of losing their son together. 


End file.
